


Incoming Baby

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Mr. Punk Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is eight months pregnant and ready to burst. He just has to wait until the children are ready to come. Children. Yes, that's right. Triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desmenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmenn/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the wonderful Desmen because they live blogged (messaged) their reactions to the first Mr. Punk Wolf and then left me such a wonderful comment on it that I had to write them an additional piece. It was supposed to be a sohrt thank you piece and it ended up being longer than the first one. Oh well. He deserves it.

“Derek.”

Derek grumbled in his sleep.

“Derek.” Stiles repeated, louder this time.

“What?” Derek groaned, finally letting go of his good dream.

“I need to pee.”

Derek sighed. “Really? Now?”

“Yep.”

“Fine.” Derek rolled out of bed, going around to the other side to help his very pregnant husband get out of bed.

“I can’t wait till these babies pop out.” Stiles complained, grabbing Derek’s arms for balance as he got to his feet.

“You’ve still got a month to the due date babe.” Derek reminded him gently.

“I am well aware of that sugar plum but I am full of three very fat babies and multiple births typically come early. I’m actually fucking _late_ for triplets.”

“I know.” Derek told him. “You’ve reminded me of that every night at three a.m. for the last week.”

Stiles smiled tensely. “And I’ll remind you plenty more if these spawn of yours don’t pop out soon.”

“Did you ever think we’d get triplets?” Derek asked, helping Stiles towards the bathroom.

“If I knew we’d have triplets I would have had them put less embryos in me you goddamn freakazoid.” Stiles declared. “You just had to go and have freaky good sperm, didn’t you? Goddamn asshole.”

“You love my asshole, asshole.” Derek reminded him.

“And you love mine and yet here we are!”

Derek snorted. “Just do your piss so we can go back to sleep.”

“You are getting up for Luna in three hours to make pancakes.” Stiles told him. “I am not doing it.”

“But she loves your pancakes more.”

“I do not care.” Stiles decided. “I am exhausted and I want to sleep. These children of yours are exhausting.”

“Why are they my children when they’re bothering you and yours when they’re calm?”

“Because obviously I’m the calm one in this relationship making those my genes.” Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave you on that toilet.”

“You’d never.” Stiles declared.

“Try me.” Derek threatened.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Definitely your children. They’re assholes, just like you.”

Derek just grinned.

“Help me.” Stiles demanded.

Derek dutifully took his husband’s arm and helped him back to bed.

“I love you.” Stiles sighed once they were laying down again.

“I love you too.” Derek smiled back.

“Good. Cuddle me.”

Derek did as told, folding his arm over Stiles and pulling the other man back against his chest.

Stiles smiled happily, tracing the tattoos on Derek’s arm. “I love your tattoos.”

“I know.”

“And your piercings.”

“I know.”

“I like biting them during sex.”

“I know.” Derek smiled, loving Stiles’s train of thoughts as he fell asleep.

“Okay. Good.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t rip them out.” Stiles assured him quickly.

Derek chuckled. “Thanks darling. I appreciate that.”

“Good.” Stiles grinned, sleep having almost fully taken hold. “You should.”

Derek rolled his and kissed the back of Stiles’s head. “Go back to sleep darling. You need the rest.”

“Yea yea leave me alone.” Stiles mumbled, waving a wand aimlessly.

Derek grinned, snuggling up behind his husband and settling back in to go to sleep.

 

***

“Daddy! Papa!” A little girl’s voice cut through the veil of sleep with practiced ease as she burst into the room. “Time to morning and make pancakes!”

“Luna, sweetie.” Derek sighed. “Let Daddy sleep. He’s tired.”

“Then you come make.” Luna told him. “Daddy sleep and we bring him foods.”

Derek smiled, glancing over at his, thankfully, still sleeping husband. He deserved a breakfast in bed. “Alright sweetie. But we have to do it quietly so he stays asleep, _rozumiesz_?”

Luna nodded empathetically. “Okay Papa.”

“Wonderful. Let’s get going then.”

Derek let his daughter pull him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Make!” She declared.

Derek laughed. “Make.” He agreed, getting to work. “Can you get me the pancake mix sweetheart?”

Luna nodded happily and went to work, fetching things for her Papa as he made a big breakfast for them and the sleeping man upstairs. By the time it was done, Derek decided it was an acceptable time to wake his husband up, smiling at Luna as he picked up the large tray of food.

“Ready?” He asked her.

She nodded. “Let’s go Papa!”

Derek laughed, letting Luna lead the way up the stairs again and back into the master bedroom.

“Daddy!” Luna squealed, jumping onto the bed.

“Careful of his tummy Luna-bear.” Derek reminded her.

“I know Papa.” Luna grinned, poking her father’s face. “I not touching it.” She wasn’t she was just poking Stiles’s face. “Daddy.” She whined. “Time to be up and eat!”

Stiles groaned, stretching his arms. “Is it really?”

“Luna and I brought you breakfast in bed.” Derek grinned, stepping forward.

Stiles face split with a lazy grin as he turned to look at his husband. “Well would you look at that. My punk-rock house husband.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Shut up and sit up you idiot.”

Stiles laughed and pushed himself up. Derek stepped forward quickly, setting the food on Stiles’s lap and grabbing his own pillow from the other side of the bed to prop Stiles up.

“Thanks baby.” Stiles grinned.

“Shush up and eat sugar plum.”

“Yes dear.” Stiles laughed.

“Don’t forget, we need to go into town today and get your father’s birthday gift from the post office. It’s too big for them to bring out here.” Derek reminded him, snatching a piece of bacon off the tray.

“I remember.” Stiles nodded, chomping on some of his pancakes. “Don’t worry, we’ll get it. Tomorrow’s the big day after all. My wonderful father is hitting the big 5-O.”

“Don’t remind him.” Derek smiled.

Stiles looked up at Derek and reached up to poke his nose. “No siding with Grampa over me, you big lugnut.”

“No promises.”

“Idiot.”

“Love you too.”

“And me!” Luna exclaimed, looking up from her small plate of food.

“Yes you too.” Derek grinned. “We always love you, sweetie.”

“Good.” Luna declared happily.

 

***

“Hey there Daddy-o.” Stiles grinned, up to the diner doors to meet hs dad and hug him tightly.

“Hey son.” Tom grinned. “And you as well little one.” Tom smiled at Luna, who was at her Dad’s side. “Where’s Derek?”

“Putting your gift in your car.” Stiles grinned. “Don’t worry, there’s a picture of it in the card he has for you.”

“And I’m to assume I don’t get it until after lunch?”

“That is correct.” Stiles grinned.

“Hey there.” Derek smiled, walking up. “Good afternoon Sheriff.”

“Son I have told you time and time again to call me Tom.”

“And I will.” Derek promised. “When you don’t show up at family lunches in your uniform. Even on your days off.”

The Sheriff grinned. “I’m not a threat to you, son.”

“Mhmm.” Derek hummed. “I’m sure.”

“Can we stop arguing and go inside?” Stiles complained. “I’m extremely pregnant, extremely bloated, and extremely hungry.”

“Yes dear.” Derek smirked, kissing Stiles’s cheek.

“Oh you’re so cute sugar plum.”

“Come on Luna.” Tom smiled down at his granddaughter. “We’ll get a table and your daddies’ll be right behind us.”

“Did he just leave us alone in front of the diner as if we were going to get a private moment here?” Stiles asked, shaking his head at his father’s actions.

Derek shrugged. “It does mean I get to kiss you without your daughter telling us to stop because ‘its gross’.”

Stiles grinned. “Silver lining.” He declared, leaning in to get that kiss. It was completely chaste, mouths completely closed, but it did last a few seconds, both taking the time to revel in the other.

“We should go in.” Derek told him when they pulled apart.

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed. “Let’s do this.”

They went inside to join the other two, grinning at their daughter’s antics as she excitedly waved them over to their booth. She was sitting with Tom so Stiles and Derek could sit together. They’d barely started talking about the station when their waitress came up.

“Good to see the family together again.” She grinned.

“Afternoon Sherry.” Tom grinned. Stiles and Derek both stuck to smiles.

“What can I do you all for today?”

“I’ll have the cheeseburger but instead of fries I’m going to need a salad.” Tom told her. “With coffee of course.”

Sherry laughed. “Still keeping an eye on your dad kid?”

Stiles smiled. “Till he does it himself I’m going to have to.”

“You better keep an eye on him Sheriff.” Sherry grinned. “Before he really gets good at it.

“I’ve already lost that fight.” Tom sighed.

Sherry laughed again. “What about you handsome?” She asked Derek.

“I’ll take a bacon cheeseburger and coffee as well.” Derek smiled tightly. He still was quite comfortable with the people of the town.

“You got it. And the little one?”

“Tell Sherry what you want.” Stiles prodded her with a smile.

“Chicken!” She declared loudly.

“Of course!” Sherry grinned. “And to drink?”

Luna looked at Stiles for the answer.

“She’ll have lemonade.” He told Sherry.

“Lem-on-ade.” Luna sounded out carefully.

Sherry smiled. “Absolutely little one. And you Stiles?”

“Just lemonade for me. Thank you Sherry.” He smiled politely at her.

“You got it. I’ll get right on it.” She promised with one last smile before sweeping away.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked Stiles immediately. “Are you feeling sick?”

“Down boy.” Stiles laughed. “The babies are just moving quite a bit today and it’s rolling my stomach. I’ll be fine. I can eat at home when it doesn’t feel as bad.”

“Okay.” Derek conceded, still looking concerned.

“If it gets worse, tell me.”

“I promise.” Stiles smiled. “Don’t you go overprotective on me now.”

“I won’t.” Derek promised, leaning in to kiss Stiles’s forehead. “I just get worried.”

“I know.” Stiles assured him. “And that’s fine but I do not need to be on bedrest. Even Dr. Ambria agreed. I’m fine so long as it doesn’t hurt.”

“And it doesn’t, right?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Be quiet Mr. Worried Wolf.”

“Do not start that up again.” Derek warned him. “They’re finally stopped staring and I don’t need it again.”

“Oh don’t be a sourpuss.” Stiles told him with a grin. “You’re adorable and this whole town deserves to know it!”

Derek just glared at him.

Stiles laughed and poked Derek’s nose. “Adorable.”

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes and pulling Stiles in against his chest to nuzzle his hair. “You’re an idiot.”

“You married me.”

“I am full of regret.”

“Regret for not bagging all this sooner you mean.”

“That is definitely not what I mean.”

“I think it is.”

“It’s not.”

“Yea it is.”

“No. I _meant_ that I regret bagging you at all.”

“Lies! All lies.”

“No lying!” Luna exclaimed from the other side of the booth. “Lying bad!”

“Yea Derek, lying bad.” Stiles grinned at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey! No fair telling insulting truths!”

Derek laughed. “Love you.”

“That’s better.” Stiles grinned, letting Derek kiss his cheek. “I love you too.”

“The old ladies are staring again.” Derek told him, noticing them out of the corner of his eye.

Stiles turned to them with a smile and waved. “It’s just our fanclub Derek!”

“It’s a group of old women who think you have Stockholm Syndrome and you only stay out in the forest with me because I’ve manipulated you into loving me and I threaten you with your daughter.”

“You do threaten me with Luna.” Stiles reminded him. “You did this morning. You said if I didn’t get up, you’d get her and let _her_ wake me up.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Derek grinned. “Although I doubt that’s what they mean.”

“Sweetheart, I love you but you’re covered in tattoos, have multiple piercings on your face and have a tendency to wear leather no matter the weather.” Stiles shrugged. “You’re punk. They don’t understand it. I _adore_ it.”

“And I adore you.” Derek smiled.

“See? This is why you’re adorable.”

“I am not, you liar.” Derek growled. “You are though.”

“Stop flirting you two.” Tom ordered them. “We are in a public place.”

Both of them laughed but stopped, looking back across the booth.

“Papas look!” Luna exclaimed, showing them the picture she’d been coloring from the book they brought along to occupy her.

“It’s gorgeous.” Derek grinned.”

“The most prettiest thing ever.” Stiles agreed.

Luna grinned, going back to work.

“She’s adorable.” Derek whispered to Stiles.

Stiles nodded. “Absoultely.”

Derek was happily watching Luna while Stiles struck up a conversation with his father about the station when he felt Stiles’s body twitch and tense up.

“Babe?” He asked. “You okay?”

“We need to go to the hospital.” Stiles spoke calmly but there was an undercurrent of nerves evident as well.

“Why?” Derek started to panic. “Are you okay? Are you in pain? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong sugar plum.” Stiles grinned. “But your children are ready to enter this world and I’d much rather do it at the hospital than in the diner.”

Derek’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened in shock. He couldn’t even think of words to try and say.

“Are you serious son?” Tom asked, smiling like a loon.

Stiles nodded. “Yup. It’s time.”

The Sheriff cheered, getting the attention of every patron of the diner. “To the hospital!” He exclaimed. He turned and found Sherry at the diner’s bar. “Sherry! Cancel our orders! We’ve got babies to get delievered!”

The rest of the diner’s patrons cheered as well and Sherry nodded. “You got it Sheriff!”

“Come on darling.” Stiles whispered to Derek. “I’m afraid you’ll have to drive.”

Derek nodded. “They’re coming.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Derek sighed. “Let’s go!”

Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes, letting Derek help him from the booth. “Sorry about the leather Sherry!” He called to her.

Sherry laughed. “Only you, Stiles! Only you!”

Stiles was cackling as Derek led him from the diner, Tom hustling Luna out right behind them.

“Meet you the hospital Dad!”

“See you there boys!”

The ride to the hospital consisted of Stiles’s deep, slow, controlled breathing and Derek’s frantic, worried panting.

“Babe.” Stiles laughed. “Stop freaking out. I’m fine.”

“Stiles the last time you did this you had a panic attack because it felt so weird to you.” Derek reminded him.

Stiles shrugged. “And if it happens again, we’ll deal with it together. I’m a man. I know I’m a man. You know I’m a man. The presence of this fucking vagina does not make me not a man.”

“Just-” Derek bit his lip. “Just stay with me, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “If the dysphoria starts again, I promise to tell you.”

“And I promise to remind you constantly how you’re my big strong husband and I’d be lost without you.” Derek grinned.”

“Deal.” Stiles laughed.

“You ready?” Derek asked as they pulled up to the ER doors.

“I don’t think my readiness matters.” Stiles told him. “They’re coming.”

Derek laughed. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

Stiles had to wait for Derek to come around the car and help him out before they were both heading inside, Derek shouting for a wheelchair for the man giving birth to triplets. Melissa spotted them instantly, grabbing a chair and rushing over.

“They decided today was the day?” She asked Stiles.

“Up. All over the booth at the diner.”

Melissa laughed. “Definitely your children then.”

“It’s okay that it’s this early, right?” Derek asked nervously.

“Yup.” Melissa assured him. “They’ll spend a few days in NICU to keep an eye on them but then they’ll definitely be good to head home.”

“Thank god.” Derek sighed.

“Told you so.” Stiles smirked.

“Come on you two.” Melissa laughed. “Let’s get these babies born!”

 

***

“Never again.” Stiles groaned, feeling the last of the after-birth slide out.

“You did amazing.” Derek smiled at him. “They were gorgeous.”

Stiles smiled, looking exhausted, which was too be expected. “You don’t feel like running for the hills yet?”

“Never.” Derek promised, leaning down to kiss Stiles’s forehead. “Although I am not cuddling you until you’ve washed up because I love you but blood is not my thing.”

Stiles laughed. “Okay darling.”

“Would you two like to see your babies?” One of the nurses asked.

“Please.” Stiles sighed.

She smiled and her and another nurse brought them over.

“One for the dad.” She said, handing one to Derek.

“And two for the father.” The other nurse grinned, handing two to Stiles.

Derek could have hugged the nurse for her choice of words as a grin split Stiles’s face. He figured she knew with the way she smiled at him before they both slipped away.

“Two boys and a girl.” Derek grinned.

Stiles laughed. “Thank god we’re balanced. Alright, we’re finished. I am not doing anymore. We’re finished.”

Derek smiled. “We should let the others know.”

“Later.” Stiles told him. “I want a moment with my kids.”

“Lydia will storm in here.”

“And Laura will be right behind her.”

Derek laughed. “We both of wonderful, amazing, terrifying women in our lives that will kill us if we keep them from these kids for too long.”

“True.” Stiles sighed. “Fine. Let them in.”

Derek didn’t go and get them, just stuck his head out the door and talked to a nurse for a moment before coming back in. “They’re coming in a moment.”

“God help us.” Stiles laughed.

A minute later the room was full of their friends, all adoring on the babies already.

“You did good bro.” Laura grinned, giving her brother a one-armed hug to avoid squishing the baby in his arms. “Although _my_ goddaughter is cuter.”

“Thanks Laura, but I didn’t do anything.” Derek reminded her. “That was all my wonderful husband.”

Stiles grinned. “You came in a cup.”

Derek’s face twisted into a look of shock, disgust, exasperation, and fondness.

Laura just laughed. “I love him more every time I see him.”

“Okay you two.” Lydia spoke loudly enough to get everyone’s attention. “What’s their names and who gets to hold them first?”

Derek and Stiles both laughed, looking at each other.

“You want to go first?” Stiles asked. “Then you can help me with these ones?”

Derek nodded, looking back at the others. “Alright, so this wonderful little baby boy was the first out and as our second child and first son has been named Desmen Silas Hale.” Derek grinned, walking over to their friends. “And he goes to Scott.”

Scott grinned, taking the baby. “I’m gonna be the best godfather ever.”

“You better.” Stiles told him. “I kept my promise and now you keep yours.”

“Only if it’s a boy Stilinski.” Lydia reminded him. Her tone was harsh but her smile was soft as she rubbed a hand over her growing belly.

“Oh it will be.” Stiles smiled. “I can _feel_ it.”

“Okay you two that’s enough.” Derek smiled. “Gimme our other son Stiles.”

Stiles smiled at his husband and lifted that arm, letting Derek take the other boy.

“This little guy slipped out second.” Derek told their friends. “His name is Owen Josiah Hale and he…” Derek trailed off, walking around Stiles’s bed. “Goes to the wonderful Mr. and Mrs. Boyd.”

Erica and Boyd both grinned as Derek handed Boyd the baby.

“We’re gonna rock it.” Erica grinned triumphantly.

“I’m going to be better.” Scott told them.

“Do not start fighting with my children in your arms.” Stiles warned them.

They all shut up and listened as Derek took the last little baby girl from Stiles’s arm and held her for the group to see. “This little baby girl was the last to come out. Her name is Carolyn Sophia Hale and as she is the youngest in a family of four and with two older brothers and will therefore need all the help she can get, she goes to the beautiful Allison Argent and the, according to my husband, ‘puppy’ Isaac.”

Isaac grinned as Derek handed Carolyn to Allison.

“She’s beautiful.” Allison grinned. “Thank you.”

Derek nodded.

“Alright, everyone’s responsible for one of my children now and I am not having any more so stop asking.” Stiles declared.

The others laughed.

“You did wonderful.” Derek grinned, leaning down to kiss Stiles again. “My wonderful, gorgeous husband.”

“I love you too, but even I know that’s a lie right now.” Stiles smiled. “I’m disgusting.”

“Still beautiful.” Derek assured him.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Alright Hale family ho- oh. Hello everyone.” The doctor laughed as he came in. “I didn’t expect this many people.”

“We’ve got a big family.” Stiles grinned.

“I’m the only one actually related but I refuse to claim them.” Laura told him.

The doctor laughed. “Sounds like my family.”

“Did you need something Doctor?” Derek asked, seeming concerned.

“For a second time dad, you are exceedingly worried.” Stiles laughed at him.

“Second time dad but first time with triplets.” The doctor pointed out. “It’s normal. We see it all the time.”

“See?” Derek pointed at him. “I’m normal.”

“No your reactions are normal to him, not you.” Stiles corrected. “You will never be normal.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“You two are excellent and I hate to break up this family gathering but I need to check Mr. Hale over and chat with our happy parents.” The doctor smiled. “You can rejoin them shortly.”

There were murmurs of agreement from the others as they passed their charges back, smiling at the happy couple as they left.

“My name is Doctor Raymond.” The doctor introduced himself. “Doctor Ambria and I work together to check on each other’s patients as we have opposite schedules so you’ll see me if something happens at night, okay?”

“Thank you.” Derek smiled.

Dr. Raymond smiled back. “How are you two holding up?”

“I feel like I was hit by a truck.” Stiles told him. “And it had a pole focused on my vagina.”

The doctor and Derek laughed.

“I have never heard that description before.” Dr. Raymond told them.

“My husband is an…interesting fellow.” Derek smiled.

“Seems like it.” The doctor smiled.

“What do you need from me then?” Stiles asked. “If you’re done making fun of me of course.”

Dr. Raymond chuckled. “I need to check that the main afterbirth has finished. You’ll have more leakage for about a month, possibly longer as it was triplets instead of a single child, but after that you’ll be good.”

“And I can go back on T after that finishes, right?” Stiles asked. He sounded a little worried, despite having done this before.

“That is correct.” He nodded, smiling assuredly. “And due to you being post-top surgery there shouldn’t be any lactation to worry about, which is a bonus. And also that reminds me we need to discuss what formula you would like these lovely three on as soon as possible.”

“The typical, nutrition-filled one is just fine.” Stiles answered immediately. “The same one Luna was given. She did amazing on that.”

Dr. Raymond nodded. “Okay. I’ll get that in right away.”

“Thank you.” Derek smiled.

The doctor bowed his head with a smile. “Just my job.”

“Is there anything else with them being triplets and early?” Stiles asked.

“They will need to remain for a few days for monitoring and increased nutrition, however after that everything should be the same as when you had Luna. Except for there being triple the dirty diapers.”

“Yours.” Stiles told Derek immediately. “I pushed them out, you get to change them.”

“As you wish.” Derek promised. “You deserve the break.”

“Damn right I do.” Stiles grinned.

 

***

“Welcome home babies.” Stiles grinned, looking down at the two carriers in his hands.

“Daddy! Papa!”

“Careful!” Derek exclaimed, dropping their bags and catching Luna and hoisting her onto his hip before she could tackle her father. “He’s holding your baby brother and sister.”

Luna’s eyes widened. “Brother and sister?”

“Yup.” Stiles grinned at her. “And Uncle Scott has your other baby brother.”

Luna looked towards the door. “There’s three of them?”

“Yes there is.” Derek told her. “Do you want to meet them?”

Luna nodded frantically.

“Let’s go sit down and Daddy and Uncle Scott can bring them to us, okay?” Derek asked.

Luna nodded. “Go Papa! Go!”

Derek laughed, carrying her away as Scott came inside.

“She good?” He asked.

Stiles nodded. “Oh yeah. She’s going to be the best big sister ever. I know it.”

Scott laughed. “I don’t doubt it. She’s yours and you made a pretty damn good brother.”

Stiles grinned. “Thanks bro.”

“Anytime bro.”

“Bro we should go in.”

“Bro I think so.”

Stiles and Scott both burst out laughing, heading into the living room.

“Daddy! Uncle Scott! Over here!” Luna exclaimed, waving from the couch.

“We’re coming babygirl.” Stiles grinned. “You have to sit calmly though, okay? We don’t want them to get hurt.”

Luna nodded. “Papa told me all the rules.”

Stiles looked at Derek, who smiled proudly.

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “Scott, you’re first.”

Scott nodded, setting the carrier in his hand down on the table so Luna could lean over and see her baby brother. She gasped in awe.

“What’s his name?”

“Desmen.” Stiles told him. “But I think we’ll call him Silas.”

Luna nodded. “Hi Silas.”

Stiles and Derek both grinned wide and proud as Silas gaggled at his sister, waving his little fists in the air.

Luna giggled and looked at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles smiled as he set the other boy down. “This is Owen.”

Luna grinned at her brother. “Hi Owen!”

Owen imitated his brother, waving his tiny fists in the air and laughing at his sister.

“Now you ready to meet your sister?” Stiles asked.

Luna nodded, eyes wide with excitement.

Stiles carefully set the third carrier down. “Luna, see hello to Carolyn.”

“Carrie for short.” Derek said quickly.

Luna smiled. “Hi Carrie. You and I are going to be best friends.” She told her younger sister. “And we’re going to beat the boys at _everything_.”

 

***

“How do you feel?” Derek asked when Stiles sighed loudly that night in bed.

“Tired.” He admitted. “I forgot how exhausting one baby was and now we have three.”

“We’ll be fine.” Derek assured him. “We’ve got each other and the rest of our friends. We have the support we need.”

“That’s true.” Stiles nodded. “Still. I feel weird.”

Derek sat up quickly, leaning over Stiles to look him in the eyes. “Like dysphoria weird?”

Stiles smiled. “Derek, I think it’s just post-partem weird. I had those three inside me for almost nine months. I’m bound to feel a little weird, right?”

Derek relaxed a bit, laying back down and pulling Stiles against him. “Sorry, I just worry about you sometimes.”

“That’s probably to be expected after everything you’ve gone through with me.” Stiles smiled. “You’ve seen me in some pretty bad mental states with dysphoria.”

“And I still love you.” Derek grinned.

“I love you too.”

“Damn well better.” Derek told him. “We have four kids together. We can’t put them through a divorce.”

Stiles laughed. “Glad you’re in it for the kids.”

“And you.” Derek told him. “I love you as well.”

“Well that’s good.” Stiles grinned. “I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you so much I went into labor for twenty-six hours and then pushed out three kids within the span of an hour.”

“You win.”

“Damn straight I do.” Stiles muttered. “Mr. Punk Wolf too weak for labor.”

Derek laughed. “You’ve always been the stronger of us.”

“Damn right.” Stiles nodded. “I fucking rock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to here what you think!  
> [My Tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
